


A Thiefling child's unfortunate past

by KikiChan94



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Capture, Imprisonment, Kidnapping, Multi, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Universe, Undecided Relationship(s), traumatic childhood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 11:32:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11035341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KikiChan94/pseuds/KikiChan94
Summary: A story about D'lar Hivon (Thiefling) in her childhood (my D&D character). She ends up being snatched away from her bigger brother after the tragedy of her village being burnt down by  a rampaging orc band and seemingly losing her parents.





	A Thiefling child's unfortunate past

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty much the first thing I've written in years (6-7?) so be gentle. There may be some grammatical errors due to english being my second language.  
> I hope you enjoy this and if you have any questions you can ask me at: http://kikichan94.tumblr.com/ask

Complete darkness but awareness of your own body moving on it’s own by someone else’s command is an odd experience. Especially to a young child who just had started to learn how to read. She was drifting, now seeing and hearing the stranger in front of her. The lack of control was suffocating, she struggled but to no avail. The man had put her under some spell she had not heard of before, snatching her away from her brother against her will all the while she was conscious. Her brother’s face. Oh, how painful had it been. She wanted desperately to run back, to respond to his sad screams. It hurts. Darkness then again consumed her vision and numbed her senses.

 

When she came to it felt like one of those long naps where you never truly fall asleep. Her vision cast on a huge old maple tree, the thickness of the trunk as wide as a house and the inside carved to resemble that.The tree seemed to climb above any other in the surrounding area creating a huge shadow on the grass below it. Small pots of flowers and greenery hung from the second floor window sills. She could tell her hearing started to fade back in and her hands twitched in recognition of her control slowly returning. The stranger stood tall in front of the little child, looking down at her as his long silvery hair cast an eerie shadow on his face. Though she felt like she could now speak it seemed like her legs betrayed her. As she looked down she saw green vines wrapped around them and she quickly glanced back at the tall man she now recognized as an elf by his ears. He drew the tiniest of victorious grins. 

 

“Welcome child to your new sanctuary. Here you shall be learning about the fine arts of druidry as well as looked after.” Maybe he thought she couldn’t hear him properly yet when he whispered “Mostly.” But she heard it loud and clear. She started struggling against the vines only to find them tightening around them to the point where she could feel the familiar feeling of pins and needles. 

 

“Let me go!” She cried out, desperation and a hint of wary in her voice. 

 

“Now now child. ‘Tis is no time to get frustrated. We need to begin your training as swiftly as we may. But first I’d like to show you my humble abode and share it’s rules with you.” As he spoke he raised his chin, his eyes still on the small child. 

 

“I’m NOT going to come with you. I don’t even KNOW you! Let me go! I need to go to my brother!” She still struggled and the vines continued wrapping themselves tighter. She winced and fell to the ground, her hands stopping her from falling on her face. 

 

“I’m sorry dear but I’m afraid that is.. not possible. See. Your brother- he decided it would be better for you to stay with someone else. He asked me himself. He knew you would be unwilling to separate from him so this was our agreement; to keep you safe in exchange for a pupil.” 

 

She didn’t want to hear it. “Nonsense! He would never-!” He sighed and conjured up an image. An image from the past. She recognized the area as the back of the unburnt village. The elf was with Casthor. They were speaking. They were saying something but her mind went blank. 

 

“No. No no no. Please. Brother, don’t let this be true.” Her vision started burning with tears as her beloved brother shook hands with this old man. Then the image was gone as she sobbed. The vines came loose and the man kneeled beside her while placing his hand on the small of her back. 

 

“I think some tea may be in order. And an explanation. Come, let us go inside dear.” The man helped D’lar up from her knees. She hissed at the pain on her ankles. Slowly they made their way into the tree-house all the while D’lar sobbed. The man opened the door carefully, led her inside and locked it behind them. He sat her down on a small wooden table set with two chairs. He glanced at her, then at the door and determined it was alright for him to leave her here while he put the water on the stove. Slowly he made his way there while all D’lar could do was stare at the table’s surface that was in front of her. Her mind swimming in despair, trying to find an argument that would somehow disprove the old elf. But her mind kept going back to the look on Casthor’s face in the conjured image. He seemed relieved. He must be better at acting than she thought. She was scared from her thoughts by the second chair being dragged across the floor by the elf. He sat down with a small groan.

 

“The tea is going to be a while. As much as I like living in the middle of nowhere luxuries like hot stoves are scarce. Mine is more of a “lukewarm and will cook your dinner in 3 hours time” kind of a stove.” He tried to lighten the mood but he got no reaction out of her. He puffed out a bit of air that made some of his straight silver hair flow away from his face. Silence soon followed, only the faint ticking of a grandfather clock could be heard. D’lar now finally decided to have a proper look at her captor’s, mentor’s she mentally corrected herself, face. The elf looked old but not old enough to be called a grandfather. And maker knows elfs aged a lot slower than the other races. So he may as well be the age of her imagined grandparents. His long straight silver hair reached the midway of his torso and his ears poked out of the thin hair. He had a small green diamond shaped tattoo in the middle of his forehead and little vines grew out of it, going in separate ways a little above his thin eyebrows. 

 

“As fascinating as my features are would you rather have a look around your new home instead?” he enquired snapping her out of her observations. She looked away and mentally cringed at what he had just said. She nodded, rather be walking than sitting still with this narcissistic elf. He stood up and she followed suit. The elf motioned towards the larger room towards the back.

 

“This is our sitting room, though we rarely get guests. It is still nice to sit by the fire and ponder about an ongoing study or simply relax.” He motioned his hand towards a huge fireplace against the wall that was ornamented with tree trunks on both sides and leaves at the top. In front of the fireplace lay a soft looking carpet and a couple arm chairs, each with their own small side tables. Behind the chairs there were a couple of bookshelves lined against the wall and another armchair with a candlestick next to it to provide light. The elf then headed towards the room he had first disappeared to, the kitchen. “Though you probably won’t be spending much time here I guess it’s still best i show you it. This is our kitchen. The cold cupboard is in the corner” he pointed towards a door. “The cutlery and equipment is in the cupboards”, he mentioned as he started heading towards the staircase leading upstairs, D’lar following suit. The staircase twisted around to the right hand side slightly she noticed. As they ascended, for whatever reason, D’lar got this gut feeling of something bad. She glanced at the elf who remained silent. 

 

“What is your name?” she asked after gathering up the courage to speak. 

 

“That is something you will learn after you’ve earned my respect as a druid dear.” He raised his left arm into a half shrug and glanced at the small girl and then somewhere off to his right. “This is the study that I also use as my office. Here is where we will do most of our reading on spells.” The room had no door so she could see straight in, large bookshelves adorning each wall reaching all the way to the high ceiling with a desk facing the door at the back of the room.

The elf quickly moved on, “There is only a couple more rooms left, come now.” He then walked past a single door with a symbol on it; “Bathroom” he quickly said and walked on. A couple steps further he pointed out his bedroom and his guest bedroom at the end of the hall that would now be yours. He mentioned that it’s not in it’s best shape but he mentioned that D’lar could make the room homey if she so wished. She then stepped in, taking in the dust and the thick musty air. 

 

_ Good grief, this needs a lot of work. Lucky mum taught me minor household chores like dusting.  _ Mum. That sent her mind spiraling back to the last… night? She wasn’t sure how long she had been out. Mum and Dad, she hoped in the name of the Maker that they would be alright. Tears stinging in the corner of her eyes she now drifted to think about his brother. He had thought this was the best for you. Hadn’t he? He had agreed with the man before the atta-  _ Wait. Casthor would have never seen the attack coming. Yet the elf showed me the agreement happening while the village was still intact.  _ She quickly strode out of the room, downstairs and tried to open the front door only to find it locked.  _ No!  _ The elf must’ve heard the clanking coming from the door. He stuck his head out of the kitchen, fury quickly spreading across his features. 


End file.
